Kota Izumi
|romaji = Izumi Kōta |birthday = December 12 |age = 6 |gender = Male |height = 107cm (3'5") |hair = Black |eye = Black |quirk = Water Creation |status = Alive |family = Shino Sosaki (Aunt) Water Hose (Parents) (Deceased) |affiliation = Wild, Wild Pussycats |debut = Chapter 70 |debutanime = Episode 40 |voice = Michiru Yamazaki |eng voice = Cassandra Lee Morris |image gallery = Yes }} |Izumi Kōta}} is the nephew of Shino Sosaki and the son of the now deceased hero team Water Hose. Appearance Kota is a small boy who stands at a height comparable to Minoru Mineta. He wears a white, buttoned, collared shirt, dark shorts, and black boots. Kota has short, spiky black hair and wears a red hat with golden, spike-shaped horns on the front. Gallery Kota Izumi manga.png|Kota in the manga. Personality Kota is a normally a reserved, angry misanthrope who hates being around those who desire to become heroes. So much so, that he punched Izuku in his groin the moment they met. Kota also doesn't seem to be a fan of indecency. Shown when he stopped Minoru from peeping on the girl's hot spring by throwing him from the top of the wall. Due to the premature deaths of both his parents, Kota had a cynical and jaded view of heroes. He believed that his parents abandoned him by choosing to work as Pro-Heroes. Kota detested not only heroes but villains, quirks and the current superhuman society in general as well. Kota views heroes and villains killing one another with their "corny powers" as just shows of strength for popularities sake. To Kota, this conflict is what caused misery in the world. Since being rescued by Izuku, Kota understands why heroes exist. Kota recognized that Izuku risked his life and took a significant injury in a fight for someone he didn't know at all. Izuku showed him what it's like to have a real hero. History Two years prior to the current story, Kota's parents sacrificed themselves to save civilians from the villain: Muscular. Believing they died a truly heroic death, many supporters praised Water Hose. Kota however, was devastated by their deaths. Kota believed that his parents chose their work over him, and developed a twisted view of the world of heroes. Kota was taken in by the Wild, Wild Pussycats, a hero team that Shino Sosaki (his last known relative) is a part of. Despite despising heroes, Kota listens to his relatives and the Pussycats because he has nowhere else to go. Synopsis Forest Training Camp Arc Students from U.A. High arrive at the Pussycat's reserve to train for their summer break. The Pussycats introduce themselves but Kota remains silent. Pixie-Bob sends the students into the Beast's Forest and fights them using her quirk to create dirt monsters. Kota watches the start of the fighting, but Mandalay tells him they're going back to base camp. Kota thinks their training is pointless, and that the students are stupid for wanting to become heroes. He snarls and leaves with Mandalay. Class 1-A doesn't arrive at base camp for several more hours. Izuku asks Pixie-Bob who's kid Kota is. Mandalay clears up the confusion and explains that Kota is her cousin's child. Mandalay asks Kota to introduce himself, but he remains silent. Izuku walks over and greets Kota personally. Izuku outstretches his hand, but Kota greets him with a swift punch to the groin. Tenya runs up to check on the blindsided Izuku and yells at Kota. Kota angrily replies that he refuses to hang around a bunch of wannabe heroes and storms off. At dinner, Kota helps Mandalay with a box of vegetables. Later on, she places him on the wall splitting the boy's hot springs from the girl's. Minoru tries to scale this wall in order to peep on the girls. Kota catches him at the top of the wall and tells him if he's going to be a hero, he needs to learn how to be a decent person. He pushes Minoru down the wall, garnering praise from the girls. Kota mistakingly looks back and sees the nude girls, causing him to faint and fall over the wall. Izuku catches him and brings him to Mandalay's office. Mandalay thanks Izuku for saving him and explains Kota fainted from the fear of the fall. Izuku asks why Kota seems to hate heroes. Pixie-Bob enters the room and tells Izuku that Kota's parents were pro heroes who died in the line of duty. To Kota, his parents abandoned him for their hero work. The next day, Kota silently watches Izuku train with Tora from behind a tree. Later on, Kota opts not to eat dinner with everyone and ventures to his personal hideout. He's displeased when he realizes Izuku followed him there. Izuku brings him a plate of curry, but Kota says he doesn't need it and just wants Izuku to leave. Izuku asks if Kota's parents were the Water Hose heroes, irritating the boy even more. Kota says people using quirks to show off and calling themselves heroes and villains are what's wrong with the world. Izuku tells Kota a story about his friend who couldn't manifest a quirk and how much he wanted to be a hero. Kota refutes Izuku and tells him to leave once again. Izuku leaves Kota alone with the plate of curry. During that night, Kota recalls Shino telling him that one day he'll meet someone that will help him understand heroes. Then he's distracted by the flames that have lit up the mountainside. A masked villain sneaks up on him from behind. The villain says that he's surprised to find someone not on his hit list. Paralyzed in fear, Kota begins to cry and backs away from the man. The masked man prepares to kill Kota just as the young boy recognizes him. He's the villain Muscular, the very same villain that murdered both of Kota's parents. Izuku suddenly arrives and rescues Kota just in time. Izuku promises to save him and engages Muscular. Kota watches in horror as Muscular overwhelms Izuku. Just before Muscular finishes Izuku, Kota throws a rock and asks Muscular a question. Kota asks Muscular if he toyed with Water Hose like he's doing to Izuku. He tells Muscular that he's what's wrong with the world. Muscular approaches Kota and tells him he's wrong for shifting the blame. The villain explains that he wanted to kill people and his parents wanted to protect them. He mocks their death by saying that the only tragedy is when a hero doesn't do they set out to. He and tries to kill Kota but Izuku rushes in and attacks Muscular from behind. He yells at Muscular for not taking the blame. Izuku explains that it's not a matter of whether or not heroes can do it. It is simply a heroes job to risk their lives to make their words into reality and then strikes Muscular with a maxed out punch. Izuku's punch destroys part of the cliffside and knocks Kota off on accident. Izuku catches Kota in time using his teeth and brings him back on land. Kota wants to thank Izuku, but he's horrified by the damage Izuku has taken for him. Muscular suddenly recovers from the attack, having used his muscles to absorb the damage. Muscular says he's going all out and attacks Kota and Izuku at full power. They narrowly evade a few of his attacks. Izuku tells Kota to flee while he holds the bloodthirsty villain back. Kota replies that Izuku is too injured to fight and they should both run away. Izuku reminds Kota that everything will be okay. Muscular rushes them both at full strength and Izuku barely holds him back. Izuku tells Kota to run while he's being crushed by Muscular's muscles. Kota splashes Muscular using his quirk and distracts him by yelling for him to let Izuku go. Izuku takes advantage of this distraction and tells Muscular that he will never hurt Kota. Kota watches in amazement as Izuku defeats Muscular with one spectacular attack. Kota cries as he remembers Mandalay talking to him about heroes. She said that he would meet someone that would risk their life for him. He questions why Izuku would do that for someone he doesn't know. Kota realizes heroes risk their lives to save people so that one day someone can call them “My Hero”. Izuku slowly recovers from the fight and tells Kota there are still more people he can save. Kota worries about Izuku's condition but Izuku is only focused on helping others. He even asks Kota to help his friends by using his quirk to put out the forest fires. Izuku carries Kota through the forest until he runs into his teacher: Shota Aizawa. Izuku trusts Kota's safety to Shota. Shota rushes Kota to the facility and Kota cries on their way there. Kota wonders if Izuku will be alright, crying that he did not get a chance to apologize. Shota tells Kota that Izuku will be alright and advises him to thank Izuku the next time he sees him. At the facility, Shota asks Vlad King to look after Kota. The Vanguard Action Squad's attack ends after Katsuki is captured. Two days later, the doctor at the hospital Izuku is currently in hands him a letter from Kota. The letter thanks Izuku for saving him and hopes that Izuku gets well soon so that he can thank him in person. Hideout Raid Arc As the Pussycats comfort Tomoko Shiretoko over the loss of her Quirk and career, Kota watches solemnly from another room. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc When the Pussycats visited U.A., Kota accompanied them to the dorms where he met Izuku again. The latter was happy to see him and thanked him for the letter before Shino soon pointed Izuku out to the new shoes Kota has, which looked exactly like Izuku's shoes. Kota became embarrassed after Izuku pointed out the match. Abilities Quirk Water Creation: Kota's Quirk seems to allow him to manipulate water. The full details and extent of it are not known, yet. Trivia *His surname, "Izumi", means . His given name contains the kanji for . *Kota is very similar to Inari from Naruto. **They both wear hats that makes them stand out from the other characters. **They're both young children who lost their loved ones to a villain and develop a jaded view of the world. **They both meet the main protagonist in the early arcs of the respective series and are hostile to them initially; but are soon inspired by them and move on from their sorrows by the end of the arcs. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "You're all freaking nuts... calling yourselves "heroes" or "villains" and going around killing each other like idiots. Talking about your Quirks all the time... all just to show off. Idiots." *(To Minoru Mineta) "A hero, really? Try learning how to be a good '''person' first." '' References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:Children Category:Izumi Family